


Цветы не врут

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: Со стороны могло показаться, что у них всё как нельзя лучше. Друзья и сокомандники завидовали, ставя их в пример другим парочкам, а Атсуму продолжал расчесывать запястья вечерами, выскребая из ранок зелёную кашицу от раздавленных ногтями листьев, пока Хината напевал какие-то песенки в душе, и задыхаться на полу в кухне, вытягивая из горла иногда целые цветки.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 4





	Цветы не врут

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для atsuhinaweek2021

Атсуму не видел увядших лепестков на своей подушке утром уже очень и очень давно. Когда-то в старшей школе, он задыхался почти каждую ночь, расчесывал руки в кровь, выдирая вездесущие ростки белокрыльника из-под кожи и откашливал крупные лепестки желтых тюльпанов, россыпью остававшихся на подушке. 

В один момент это прекратилось. Тогда Хината улыбнулся ему в ответ на признание в чувствах и предложение сходить куда-нибудь. В янтарных глазах блистали лучистые огоньки, а непослушные пряди мягко ложились по ветру, так напоминая лепестки тюльпанов. У Атсуму перестали чесаться руки, а цветы исчезли, будто и не было. Только сердце иногда покалывало. Но он списывал это на чрезмерное усердие на тренировках.

***

— Атсуму-сан, ты в порядке? — спросил Шоё как-то утром.

— Да, конечно, Шоё-кун, — Атсуму поставил перед ним кружку горячего утреннего кофе и миску с рисом и яйцом, взъерошил рыжие волосы парня и сел напротив.

— Ты кашлял всю ночь... Я испугался, — встревоженно пояснил юноша и притянул к себе кружку.

— Всё хорошо, Шоё-кун, — улыбнулся Атсуму, — Поперхнулся во сне, наверное, или продуло. Ничего страшного. Ты ешь давай, а то сил не будет.

Хината немного помолчал, сосредоточенно глядя на Атсуму, затем кивнул и, пожелав приятного аппетита, принялся за еду.

Атсуму не торопился. Он дождался, пока Шоё наестся и убежит собираться на тренировку. Он наблюдал за ним и радовался, что проснулся сегодня раньше, так что успел убрать с подушки и выбросить успевший завять и размякнуть за ночь лепесток желтого тюльпана.

Атсуму медленно попивал кофе, пока Шоё не на начал его поторапливать. Тогда он быстро собрался, прихватил с кухни мусор, чтобы выбросить по пути, и они с вместе покинули их маленькую квартирку до вечера.

***

— Атсуму-сан, ты в порядке? — участливо спросил Шоё, прильнув к нему как-то вечером, и мягко перехватил его запястья мозолистыми маленькими ладонями.

— Конечно, Шоё-кун, — немного занервничав, ответил Атсуму.

— Ты весь вечер чешешь руки, Атсуму-сан. — Хината притянул его запястья к лицу и мягко поцеловал тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне. В комнате было темно, только свет от экрана телевизора играл на лицах цветными пятнами. Шоё, к счастью (?), не разглядел в темноте неестественно потемневших и набухших вен, сквозь которые так и норовили пробиться первые листочки.

— Вот ведь, я даже не заметил! — широко улыбнулся Атсуму и, ненавязчиво высвободив запястья, приобнял Хинату. — Аллергия, наверное, какая-нибудь. Давай дальше фильм смотреть.

— Будь осторожнее... сходи к врачу. Я волнуюсь. — тихо проговорил Хината и поудобнее устроился на плече Атсуму.

— Хорошо, Шоё, схожу, — Атсуму поцеловал его в рыжую макушку и прижался щекой к мягким волосами, глубоко вдохнул его запах, будто пытаясь надышаться.

***

Атсуму стал кашлять чаще. Через месяц Хината силком утащил его в клинику. Пришлось попросить врачей, не сообщать партнеру, что с ним. Всё в итоге официально списали на простуду.

Потом он начал кашлять каждую ночь, каждое утро сгребать всё больше и больше желто-рыжих лепестков в мусорку, каждую тренировку делать паузы, чтобы отдышаться, незаметно растереть грудь, в которой сжималось от боли сердце. И каждую минуту, секунду видеть затухающий блеск в глазах Хинаты, тот самый, который когда-то «излечил» его.

***

Каждое утро Хината делал ему вкуснейший кофе, слушал внимательнее, ластился больше, брал глубже, а на тренировках выкладывался, кажется, на три сотни процентов.

Со стороны могло показаться, что у них всё как нельзя лучше. Друзья и сокомандники завидовали, ставя их в пример другим парочкам, а Атсуму продолжал расчесывать запястья вечерами, выскребая из ранок зелёную кашицу от раздавленных ногтями листьев, пока Хината напевал какие-то песенки в душе, и задыхаться на полу в кухне, вытягивая из горла иногда целые цветки.

А Шоё старался. Очень старался. Как и всегда. Наверняка даже, верил в то, что делает, что всё получится, верил что любит.

Атсуму это видел. И был благодарен ему.

Но цветы не обманешь.

***

— Атсуму-сан! — позвал Хината из комнаты, не отвлекаясь от чтения статьи про их последний матч. — Ты в кухне?

— Да, а что? — отозвался Атсуму, кашлянул и снял с языка очередной огненный лепесток. 

— Поставь мой ужин греться, пожалуйста! 

— Хорошо.

Атсуму сунул заранее собранную тарелку в микроволновку, выставил время на пару минут и вышел в комнату.

— Шоё-кун, — решительно начал Атсуму, подойдя к парню на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Хината оторвался от телефона и поднял взгляд.

— Что такое, Атсуму-сан? 

— Шоё-кун... давай расстанемся?

Тишина.

Две пары карих глаз пытливо сверлили друг друга под холодным светом потолочных ламп. На кухне противно звякнула, закончившая работу микроволновка.

Хината вздрогнул от звука, а затем очень медленно кивнул.

— Мне нужно будет время, чтобы найти жильё. — после паузы тихо сказал Шоё и отвёл глаза. Атсуму выдохнул.

— Да, конечно, я понимаю. — он сел рядом.

— Это же не из-за... — начал Хината, вспомнив истории о страшном вирусе, превращающем людей в цветники.

— Конечно нет, Боже! — отмахнулся Атсуму и улыбнулся. — Просто я так чувствую... Да и ты, кажется, тоже. Сердцу же не прикажешь. Я прав?

В уголках медовых глаз собрались слезинки. Он сжался, втянул голову в плечи и закивал.

— П-прости, Атсуму-сан!

— Да ну, брось, — Мия мягко стёр подушечками больших пальцев слезинки с покрывшихся красными пятнами щёк Шоё. — Всё же хорошо. Представь, если бы мы разругались или это было бы невзаимно. Ужас!

— Ты прав... — быстро расчувствовавшийся Хината тут же начал успокаиваться. — Можно... Я тебя обниму?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну... мы же теперь не...

— Шоё-кун, ты всегда можешь обнимать меня и не просить разрешения.

Хината улыбнулся, придвинулся ближе, пропустил руки под мышками Атсуму, крепко сцепив их за его спиной, и просидел так, наверное, целую вечность, пока тот рассеянно перебирал торчащие огненные лепестки прядей на его голове. Атсуму не запомнил, кашлял он в ту ночь, или нет, но сердце точно не кололо.

***

— Всё готово, кажется.

Хината стоял в пороге, увешанный сумками. Коробки с его вещами, коих оказалось не так уж и много, уже были вынесены на улицу и погружены в такси.

— Тебе точно не нужна помощь? — спросил Атсуму, почесывая зудящее запястье. В горле саднило.

По его рукам скользнул мимолетный взгляд Шоё.

— Нет, спасибо, Атсуму-сан, — взглянул в глаза и лучезарно, как и всегда, улыбнулся. — Мне ребята помогут. Нечего нам лишний раз... нервничать.

Атсуму помолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Обоим стало неловко.

— Ну, как скажешь, — сказал наконец Атсуму и ответил на уже ставшую натянутой улыбку Хинаты своей.

— Увидимся в субботу на тренировке?

Мия глянул на календарь на стене.

— Конечно, Шоё-кун.

— Тогда до встречи! Сделаешь мне самый лучший пас! — Хината махнул рукой, ещё раз улыбнулся и, не дождавшись ответа, сбежал вниз по лестнице. 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, в квартире стало слишком тихо. Атсуму казалось, что он слышал собственное сиплое дыхание, и как трещит кожа на руках. 

Весь день он держался и не трогал запястья, чтобы вечером внимательно рассмотреть распустившийся из разошедшейся кровоточащей ранки бледно-жёлтый нарцисс.

«Что-то новенькое. Раньше был белокрыльник,» — мысль промелькнула в голове, прежде, чем он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в тяжелое удушливое оцепенение.

***

На тренировке в субботу Атсуму не появился. На звонки он тоже не отвечал. Мия и до этого иногда пропадал, так что Шоё вместе с Бокуто пришли проверить его только в понедельник, когда он не пришёл и на вторую тренировку. Они долго стучались в дверь, но им никто не открывал. 

Шоё набирал его номер снова и снова и прикладывал ухо к двери. Ему казалось, что он точно слышал мелодию звонка из глубины квартиры.

Скоро Бокуто пожаловался на мигрень от чересчур сладкого запаха нарциссов, гулявшего по площадке, и ушёл спрашивать соседей, не видели ли они их друга. Шоё остался под дверью их бывшей общей квартиры безрезультатно продолжая набирать номер.

**Author's Note:**

> Значения на «языке цветов»:
> 
> Жёлтый тюльпан — "Твоя улыбка, как солнечный свет". Символ чистой любви, большого счастья; слава, гордость; гармония.
> 
> Белокрыльник (калла) — "Ты великолепен". Высшая степень преклонения, уважения, восхищения; даритель склоняет перед Вами колено.
> 
> Нарцисс —"Оставайся таким же прекрасным, как Ты есть". Сильные чувства, безответная любовь, обманутые надежды, рыцарство.  
> Согласно народной этимологии, слово «нарцисс» происходит от того же корня, что и слово наркоз (от др.-греч. νάρκη — «оцепенение», «онемение»).


End file.
